Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150306202853/@comment-25266794-20150307212545
We are at the outside of the address. It was only a few blocks away. Maybe this was a trap. “Elliot?” I call softly. Jess looks at her phone again and shows me a picture on it, I guess another text from Elliot. It didn't beep, so Jess must have only just noticed it. The picture shows this building, with lion sculptures. I can see them and start to run towards them. I almost scream. There's blood everywhere. I was too far away to see it before. There's nobody here. I try calling her phone. She doesn't pick it up. Of course. But I don't hear it ring. So maybe her phone is with her captors. I turn around. Jess and Liam are looking sad. “Go,” I tell them. Liam rolls his eyes. “What are you going to do, blow the place up with a sand bomb?” “No! Of course not! That wouldn't help her!” “Well, what are you doing, then?” he asks, clearly annoyed. I chew my lip. “I'm calling 911.” Liam rolls his eyes again. “You wouldn't.” Jess glares at him and he shuts up. “Really?” she asks. I nod. She pulls Liam away, and tells me that they'll be watching. I'm trying to use Jess's phone. Eventually, when I actually find the phone app, I hesitate. There was a special number set up for mutant sightings. But I don't know it, and I'm technically a convicted criminal. So I dial 9-1-1, as ever. Not that I've actually done it before. “9-1-1 emergency,” I hear. “This is Maureen Waters,” I say. “And I need to report a kidnapping.” The voice doesn't respond, but I hear sirens within a minute. I hold my hands above my head because that's what always happens in the movies. They handcuff me and start to look at the blood. “Did you do this?” they ask. “No. I turned myself in because my best friend was kidnapped.” They shrug and I'm put into a police car. I am in some sort of government facility, but it's more secretive than the other. I think about the person who made me tell him about Elliot at PetSmart. Maybe he has some fear-sensing power. Or he can guess at what people would do in certain situations. Either way, Elliot's in trouble. I sit at a desk. They ask me questions about the supposed terrorism I did for quite a while. I'm impatient. “Can we talk about the kidnapping?” I ask loudly. “Okay. Full name?” “Elliot Kerlin.” “Is he a mutant?” “She is, yeah.” The interviewer sighs. “We'll need to wait. I can put out an Amber Alert.” I almost yell. “That won't do anything! You don't know how dangerous she is. She has freaking Government Intuition. She can't fight them, and they could make her help destroy you.” Another person questioning me speaks up. “She hasn't lied, at all.” “Are you sure?” the other person asks him. He sighs and turns to me. “I bet nobody ever questions your power. For me it's always, 'No. There has to be a lie in there somewhere. That can't be right.' Ugh. What? There are other mutants here? “Fine”, the annoying interrogator says. “We'll try to track her phone and send someone after her.” I wonder about that. Normal police wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe they will let me go after her myself. I sigh. I don't even know how they plan to find her. This may take a while…